


Strange Encounters

by BastardPrince



Series: Gansey Week 2019 [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gansey Week 2019, Gen, History Jokes, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: “Psst,” Gansey hears from beside him.He turns and finds himself looking straight into the stately face of Owain Glendower.---Gansey finally meets Glendower… it doesn’t go as expected.This one is stupid. Don't say I didn't warn you.





	Strange Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: memories / dreams / finally together

Gansey is sitting in first period philosophy at Aglionby. He can’t seem to focus on a single word that his professor is saying, it just sounds like a monotonous drone. 

When he looks down at his notebook, all it says is _Epistemology and its relevance in modern life_. Great. He’ll have to ask Adam for today’s notes. 

“Psst,” Gansey hears from beside him. 

He turns and finds himself looking straight into the stately face of Owain Glendower. The dead Welsh king is sitting beside him in full regalia, looking completely unphased, as if he belongs in a lecture at Aglionby Academy. 

Gansey is stunned, wide-eyed and staring. 

“_Bore da, Rhisiart_,” says Glendower in a decidedly unauthentic voice. 

Gansey continues to gawp.

“How about a joke?” Glendower continues. He clears his throat. “A Welshman, a Scot, and an Englishman are walking when they come across a lantern. A genie appears and offers to grant them each a wish. 

The Scot thinks for a moment and says, ‘I am a sheep herder like my father before me. I would like my country to be full of lovely sheep farms.’ 

And the genie makes it so. 

Not to be outdone, the Englishman says, ‘I want a wall around England to keep those damned Scots and Welsh out.’

And the genie makes it so. 

Finally, the Welshman turns to the genie and says, ‘Tell me more about this wall.’ 

The genie says, ‘It’s 200 feet high, 100 feet thick, it goes all around England, and nothing can get in or out.’ 

‘Perfect,’ says the Welshman. ‘Fill it with water.’”

As Glendower begins to laugh heartily, Gansey wakes up.

He sits up in bed and pushes the heels of his palms into his eyes, gently shaking his head. The stress is really getting to him.

**Author's Note:**

> _Bore da, Rhisiart_ = good morning, Richard
> 
> I know this was kinda dumb but something about it makes me laugh. Also, I'm aware that the stupid joke is like 50% of this fic.


End file.
